Drunken Stupor
by RandallBeast19
Summary: Enjoying themselves at a party, Randall and Art visit one of the sewers, where Art opens up a little on his past, such as his experience in jail, with Randall's comfort and growing attraction brings out some very interesting fun between the two of them, with Art hungry for the kind of action with the lizard monster. Rated M for references to rape and drug use, with sexual scenes


**It's time for a smut fic and with a crack pairing too! Now I warn you, this story will contain alcohol, references to drug use and rape, along with tons of sex! So please read with care if any of these offend you. Alright, let's see how I do with my smut story and I take my M-rated content in a new direction starting with this story...**

* * *

**~Drunken Stupor~**

Art's the life of the party, dancing around like a lunatic without a care in the world. Randall took a sip of his punch and looked at Art sweetly, thinking of the talk they had and sweet friendship it birthed from their affectionate little chat. The warmth and release of his emotions in Art's embrace, along with the acceptance and friendship from the others in the house made Randall join Mike and become a brother of the OKs.

He's happier with himself, more confidant, and he's got friends around him. He couldn't dance worth a damn, but Art sure looked like he had some crazy dance moves, with just about all the other monsters looking at him in awe, the smile on his face never leaving. He looked so happy and adorable at the same time, though he was perhaps the most cuddly looking monster on campus, especially with that warm, thick beautiful fur of his.

"Randall, come over here and get with the party! Dance with me!" excitedly called out Art, catching his friend's attention as he dances his way over to him. "No need for you to miss out on the party and plus, I wanna dance with you."

"Me? I'd probably dance as bad as Don over there." chuckled Randall, pointing to Don's pretty cringe-worthy dancing over there. "Besides, my dancing skills would pale to how crazy yours are."

"Bullshit. You'd dance circles around even the most talented dancers and you're my best bud in the whole world! I wouldn't dance with anyone besides you!" revealed Art, grabbing Randall's hand and pulling him onto the dance floor.

Getting pulled out on the dance floor, Randall grabbed Art's furry hand and began dancing along with his crazy friend, a goofy grin spreading across his face as he danced around with his best friend. The more he looked at Art dancing, he felt a warm, fuzzy feeling overcoming his body, he looked so beautiful, so crazy yet also so lovable and cuddly at the same time. Randall at the time wanted to go somewhere private and snuggle with Art, cuddling the adorable monster and keeping him close, though he also at times wanted to get even closer, imagining how it would feel should their lips come in contact.

"Get close and get down, Randall! Let's really show off when it comes to dancing!" grinned Art, grabbing Randall's hand and pulling close to his furry body. The softness of his fur made the lizard monster let out such a happy, pleasured purr.

"Art! Please, I can't dance like you can! What if I look like a fool?" hissed Randall, blushing furiously as he yearned to snuggle up with his furry chum. "What if they think we're going out or something?"

"Eh, I love you, Randall. Let them see me dancing with the greatest and most adorable brilliant monster around!" Art exclaimed loudly as his grin growing wide, nuzzling Randall's face and wrapping his furry legs snugly around him. "Nothing will stop us from having the times of our lives! I'll laugh with my best friend and keep him happy all the time!"

Randall smiled sheepishly at the compliment, blushing heavily as he fought the urge to keep from changing colors. Art never spared a moment to show his care and love towards Randall, that was for sure. They began dancing around like a pair of silly boys, laughing and looking ridiculous as hell right now. Taking a leap, Art landed on Randall's scaly head, giving the nerdy monster the look he's wearing a fur hat. Gosh, he looked so adorable with Art resting atop his head.

"Now you're dancing with style! Art style!" laughed Art, affectionately wrapping his furry legs snugly around his best friend, the warmth radiating throughout his body, as the other monsters cheered the two boys on.

Finally just going with it, Randall stupidly dances around on the dance floor, with Art laughing and screaming happily, keeping his lizard brother snuggled warmly as he dances to the music, even trying to mimic a few of Art's moves with decent success, even spinning on the dance floor. Art clapped his hands joyfully, as Randall cleans his glasses and chuckles a little bit, wiping the sweat from his head.

Art spoke about living, laughing, and crying with him, but never talked about dancing with him. Randall's eyes looked up at the beaming arch-shaped monster acting as his fur hat, who only laughed and smiled warmly at him. He felt a special feeling swelling within the pit of his stomach, the look Art giving him only making the feeling grow even stronger, to the point where Art slowly leans into his face.

"Hey, come on, let's go someplace more private! I got something really fun we can do!" smirked Art, chuckling as he kissed Randall right on his snout.

Before Randall's colors could change, he felt Art leap from his head and grab his hand, the two of them making for a quick leave from the house. Outside, in the cold night air, Randall put on his scarf, and felt Art still holding his hand, chuckling softly and smirking, with Randall's eyes squinting at the out there monster he's with, knowing he's got some crazy plans in his mind.

"Alright, you saved me from an embarrassing color change, but what are you planning, Art?" questioned Randall, shivering a little from the cold. "I'm cold-blooded, you know? We couldn't find a much warmer place to walk around?"

"Don't worry Randall, I can hug you and keep you warm through all the cold weather." smiled Art, as they headed over towards one of the nearby sewers, with Randall noticing no putrid odor around. "Plus, my favorite sewer's pretty warm and clean too, just water down there. And I wanna share some awesome shit with you."

Share some awesome shit? What the hell was Art even planning. He was so carefree and jovial, yet Randall could hardly get a read on the monster, even when they got very affectionate, especially in bed. He remembered Art commenting that he'd been to jail once before, though he assured him it wasn't anything serious and they left it at that. So, what exactly was Art gonna show him? He got a stash of drugs or something?

"We aren't gonna do something stupid, are we? I'm not a drug-user by any stretch." replied Randall, as Art merely chuckled and laughed. "What's so funny? Please the CDA will have a field day if they catch us high or strung out. I really don't wanna spend a night in jail."

"I can't go back to jail!" shouted Art, placing his furry hands on his hand, before calming down for a moment as they arrived at the sewer. "Sorry. Just a part of my past that I don't wanna revisit anytime soon."

They sat on the sewer's edge, with Randall wrapping his tail affectionately around Art's right leg, feeling the arch-shaped monster cuddling close to him. The idea of jail seemed to upset the poor monster, it only made Randall pull him closer, sighing contently as he felt Art snuggling against him. He pulled Art into a hug, his eyes meeting with his friend's, a faint blush spreading as he stroked Art's furry cheek.

"Art, you laughed and cried with me, but you never told me about what upsets you." replied Randall, blushing as he felt his heart beating out of his chest, nervous yet wanting to be close to Art for some reason. "What happened to you? Why were you in jail?"

Frowning, Art attempted to brush it off, remarking that it wasn't anything of value to talk about. However, Randall wouldn't relent on pressing him, he was determined to see what was bothering Art and considering how mysterious and unknown the arch-shaped monster's past was to most, he was curious about Art before his time in university, as he removes his glasses and sets them aside, gazing deeply into Art's eyes.

"Art, I care about you. You're my best friend in the whole world. Hell, I think we're more than friends at times, especially with all the cuddling and stuff." replied Randall, pulling Art even closer as he held him tighter. "I won't tell anyone else. I'm not like that, but I wanna know what's bugging you. You helped me, now let me help you. I like you, Art. I really do."

"I appreciate the offer, but even as New Age Philosophy major like me can help myself with the shit I deal with." chuckled Art, making light of it all as he cuddled into Randall's scaly chest happily. "I do love the snuggling we're doing right now. It feels nice, like really warm and cozy."

"That doesn't really explain much, you know? I need to know my best friend, I need to see your past." replied Randall, taking his hand and squeezing it. "You cried with me, now let me cry with you."

"No need no. I already did enough crying while in jail, especially in solitaire where I wasn't bleeding anymore." said Art, his voice breaking a little as he chuckles in an attempt to brush it off. "Hey, I think it's time I pop the surprise and we can get in on some real fun!"

Wiggling out of Randall's grasp, Art went over to a wooden box, taking out two bottles hard liquor. Seeing the alcohol, Randall was surprised to see that Art had stuff like that here. He wasn't twenty-one, was he? It's against the rules for alcoholic beverages on campus, with public intoxication punishable by up to a stiff fine and a night in jail. He looked at Art, who tossed him a bottle.

"Come on, Randall, a little of this stuff and it'll melt all the troubles away, along with plenty of fun stuff to go around for the night." smiled Art, popping the cork off the bottle and taking a swig. "Yeah! That's the good shit! Just let it sit for a bit and that shit will get you wasted for sure!"

Unsure of it, though at the same time, he's never been much on the wild side of things, he popped the cork from his bottle and took a swig. The liquid burned his throat a little bit, but it was tolerable. He took another swig from the drink, feeling Art wrap back around him, the two of them looking at their reflections in the water. Art took a large swig from his bottle, before burping as he laughs and snuggles into Randall's embrace.

"I didn't know you were a drinker, Art." replied Randall, taking a swig from his bottle as he ran his fingers along Art's fur, hearing him laughing.

"It sure beats using drugs, minus the headaches." said Art, sighing as he guzzles the booze from the bottle. "It's not something I'd go to jail for, but it's nice to have it, especially when you share it with a friend and to forget the pain."

Pain? Drugs? Randall could only surmise that Art was perhaps involved in the manufacture and use of drugs, with the CDA arresting him and landing him in prison for his drug possession. He hated to admit it, but Art did seem like the kind of monster that would be involved in the use of drugs, he just had that look about him.

"Drugs? You weren't into anything too crazy, were you?" questioned Randall, a little concern present in his voice. "I've seen plenty of news stories where monsters end up overdosing on that stuff. It's good enough to show me to never do that kind of thing. Ever."

"Nope. Just weed, the good shit that makes everything all mellowed out and happy." replied Art, taking another swig from his bottle. "I've grown lots before, plus I was very good at it too! I think I made some of the best out there."

"Thank Oozma Kappa it was just weed. If anything happened to you, I don't know if I'd ever stop crying." said Randall, looking down at Art as they both took swigs from their drinks. "You mean so much to me. Somebody like you only comes around like once in a lifetime."

Did Randall love him that much? It was crazy to think that a friendship between them was on the verge of perhaps blossoming into a full-blown romance. He felt happy that Randall cared so deeply for his well-being that if he was still smoking joints, he'd probably quit just so he didn't damage his health and mental state, and also for the sake of his friends.

"Once in a lifetime? We've still got a whole lifetime to enjoy ourselves, with plenty of laughter and crying to share." remarked Art, laughing as he sat in Randall's lap, grabbing rock and tossing it in the water, seeing it bounce to the other side of the sewer.

"I look forward to all the years we'll have, Art." said Randall, starting to feel a little light-headed from it all, though he seemed to still have the brain power to be coherent, for now anyway. "Still, please don't keep your pain bottled up. Let me hear it, please."

"I can't go back to jail, my butt hole can't take the abuse anymore." came from Art's mouth, finishing the bottle and tossing it aside, before slowly stepping towards the crate and grabbing another bottle, popping the cork and drinking heavily.

Randall froze at what he just heard. Art was raped? The thought alone sickened the lizard monster's stomach. He grasped his bottle angrily, but he didn't have the strength to shatter it. A feeling of anger erupted inside of him, he wanted to know of the son of a bitch who did this to his dear friend, cut his dick off and force feed the bastard his own penis while skinning him alive!

He had to calm down! Thoughts like those weren't that of a monster, it was too horrible, too cruel, even if the piece of garbage deserved such a fate. He wasn't gonna stoop to that level, it would only make him no better. Taking a few deep breaths, Randall felt the anger subsiding.

"Randall, you feeling okay, man?" questioned Art, tossing his friend another bottle, although he wasn't halfway done with his first.

"Yeah... I'm fine, just that was like a rock going down my throat and landing in my stomach when you told me that." said Randall, pulling Art close and keeping his slowly inebriated friend close. "Art, I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"Don't beat yourself up, Randall, it's all in the past and I've moved on from it. You didn't know. No more drugs for this monster." reassured Art, staying in the embrace as he laughs while taking another swig from his drink. "It's something buried and forgotten. Years and years it was, all buried in the ground."

"Just how old are you? We're supposed to be twenty-one to drink legally, but you don't look it." asked Randall, even though he wasn't twenty-one either, he was surprised how Art got his hands on booze.

"Now that's the sixty-four thousand dollar question, eh?" chuckled Art, his smile returning. "Truth be told, I don't even know myself. Time moves right past me, you know? I could be twenty-one, or perhaps three, or even one hundred and eleven!"

"You ever worry about getting caught drinking? You might be twenty-one if you don't know how old you are, but it's still not allowed to drink on campus." replied Randall, stroking Art's furry legs. "Last thing I want is for you to go to jail."

"I can't go back to jail, besides I'll just say I'm sick and sleep off any hangovers that come. Missing one day of classes isn't too bad." replied Art, slowly snuggling back into Randall's embrace, guzzling the booze down. "Wow, I'm really gonna get myself wasted here tonight!"

"Alcohol can't melt away pain forever, but I'm gonna hug you because that's what you need now, Art!" said Randall, finally finishing his first bottle, with Art beaming at him happily, stars in his eyes as he eagerly awaited this affectionate action. "Hug time, Art!"

"Hug time? Oooh, give me a piece of that action, all four of them!" happily chuckled Art, his happiness soaring at Randall staying by his side through it all, even when hearing Art's own past pain, even though the other monster tried to keep it from coming out.

Art held his furry arms out for the hug, laughing as Randall scooped him up and held him close to his face, wrapping all four of his arms snugly around the furry monster's body, his scales pressing right into the fur, the feel of it bringing with it a powerful euphoria of bliss that engulfed the two of them. Keeping Art embraced, Randall affectionately wraps his tail around Art's left leg, snuggling the monster in his arms. The love the embrace brought was beautiful, it was so perfect.

"Art, I love you..." whispered Randall through the hug, hearing a soft gasp from his friend. "I really and truly do. You're my best friend, my New Age Philosophy major, my sweet Art!"

"I love you too, Randall." replied Art, smiling at Randall with love in his eyes, looking around and blushing under his fur. "Randall, are you..." He trailed off, starting to stammer a little bit.

"Gay? I've never thought of it personally? I kinda thought nobody male or female would be interested in a nerdy monster like myself." revealed Randall, popping the cork on the second bottle and taking a drink, as he put his glasses back on. "Why? You have a crush on me or something?"

"Perhaps, a little play crush, but nothing too serious... I'm not asking for a marriage proposal, at least not yet..." Art babbled on, gasping as he placed his hands over his mouth, before stammering on. "I mean, I think you're pretty cute and I'd marry you if we were a thing..."

Randall really couldn't have predicted what he was about to say next. Even after, he couldn't believe he uttered them. It might be the booze starting to take affect on him, or perhaps it was because he's attracted to Art. He'd never paid any attention to the girls around campus and there were plenty of fine catches, but none of them caught his eye. However, Art caught his eye and even though he's of the same gender, he's cute, got a very odd yet good personality, and he's just special. He was unsure of how Art's anatomy worked, though it seemed like it could be fun at the same time. He was a virgin, though pursuing something sexual was something he never thought he'd be doing and with his best friend no less!

"Easy, Art, I'd be lying if I said I didn't find you cute." chuckled Randall, slowly turning pink from the blush. "I mean, snuggling with you. We might as well just be together, we're practically together anyway."

"Seriously? You mean we can be together?" stutters Art in surprise, before breaking out into a wide grin and wrapping his furry legs snugly around his friend. "Awesome! Awesome! I'll hug and kiss you lots and lots!"

Art was beyond happy. He loved Randall, but he never thought his feelings would be returned. He'd be the first in House OK to be going steady with someone besides Don who was engaged to Squishy's mom, he could only imagine their faces when they see him and Randall dating.

Picking Art up, Randall pulled the excited and happy monster as close as he could, using one set of his arms to pull Art closer and the other to keep him from falling. Their eyes met and slowly Randall brought Art's lips to his own, kissing him lightly at first. He felt Art gasp as their lips met, yet the monster didn't kiss back, so he broke the kiss and looked at Art worriedly.

"Something the matter?" asked Randall, surprised about starting the kiss himself. He felt like Art was gonna be the one doing the kissing and very messy kissing at that.

"Uh, nope, not at all." chuckled Art, rubbing the back of his head as he smiled. "I was thinking just a little bit of the fun dancing, you know? I never thought my best friend would become my boyfriend. It's like a dream come true."

"Not something to write in the dream journal, I love you and I want this so badly!" purred Randall, keeping Art close as he held him tightly.

"I love you too, Randall!" screamed Art, a little too enthusiastically, hugging him extremely tight.

Grinning and laughing, Randall and Art leaned in close, with Randall kissing him deeply and passionately. Art quickly kissed back, deepening it more than Randall did, wrapping his furry legs snugly around Randall, feeling the lizard monster holding him with all four of his hands. Randall's forked tongue slowly entered Art's mouth, playing around with his own tongue, with Art kissing more deeper and aggressively, moaning softly as he melted into the kiss. The moan Art let out melted Randall's heart, their tongues dancing around in each other's mouths.

Breaking the kiss, Randall and Art could feel the arousal building, looking at each other.

"I take it you didn't bring any condoms with you?" commented Randall, looking at Art as he saw his dick emerging from his fur. It was pretty looking.

"Nope. Guess we're gonna do it raw." laughed Art, seeing Randall's swollen penis emerging from his slit. "Don't worry, we won't be having kids or anything like that."

Deciding it wouldn't be too comfortable having sex in a sewer, Randall carried out out of the sewer as he guzzles down more of the booze, moving into the grass under a few trees. They begin to kiss and grope one another, with Randall reaching over and grabbing Art's cock, stroking as it felt it throbbing in his hands, chuckling as he ran his fingers up and down the shaft of his penis.

"I guess we're gonna share pleasure now, huh?" laughed Art, reaching around and squeezing Randall's scaly butt, squeezing hard as Randall pumps him off.

"And we'll squirt together when this is over, but let me give you something to make you feel good." replied Randall, sticking his forked tongue out and lapping his erection, purring as Art shuddered and squirmed in response.

Randall licked and kissed Art's penis, growing aroused by Art's squirming and shuddering, finding it very cute. He made sure his teeth wouldn't get in the way, pulling Art's erection into his mouth, and sucking him off, with Art screaming and placing his hands on his lover's head, moaning loudly and squirming around, shuddering as Randall's tongue ran along his shaft, teasing the head of his cock.

"Randall, you're a master at this! Please more, give me more!" panted Art, bucking into Randall's mouth, giving him more of his cock as Randall sucks him off more aggressively and pulling him deeper into it.

Smirking and letting out a sensual purr, licking Art's penis and wrapping his forked tongue around it, smirking as his lover laughed and let out a guttural moan, squirming more in pleasure and waving his furry legs violently as he screams. He gasped and laughed in pleasure, as Randall deep-throats his penis, sucking on it so hungrily and gently nibbling on it, being careful with his teeth.

Feeling very confidant and happy he's loving it, Randall groped the monster's furry butt and squeezed, working wonders with his tongue while groping him, causing Art to whimper and moan while laughing in pure bliss. squirming around even more and more, gasping as Randall held him tighter, pressing their bodies together, the fur on his scales fueling Randall's growing lust as he craves Art's cock more and more.

The urge to squirt his spunk came on quickly. Art soon screamed and laughed madly, unleashing his semen hard into Randall's mouth with a pleasured laugh of ecstasy. Holding the spunk in his mouth for a bit, Randall pulled off Art's still rock hard cock and kissing him intensely, letting his lover share in the treat and taste his own spunk, allowing him to taste his juices. Art swallowed his cum and kissed back with everything he's got, their tongues mingling as they passionately made out. Purring loudly as his body tingled with lust and pleasure, his tongue going down Art's throat and clung to him tightly, craving the warmth his fur provided and the love he felt from being this close to the one he loves.

"I've never tasted my own spunk before, but I haven't came a whole lot either! I taste pretty yummy, though a little salty!" grinned Art, licking his lips as they tingled from how Randall kissed him so good. "Nice blow-job, by the way!"

"Thanks. It's my first time blowing someone too." sheepishly replied Randall, flattered over the compliment of having sucked his best friend off. "You ready to fuck now?"

Good question. Art's anatomy and body structure and Randall's reptilian body made the idea of sex seem very interesting. Considering they're out in the grass and slightly inebriated, it was obvious that Randall should be on top for the intercourse. Looking at Art for a moment, he saw where his rear end is, gazing upon his beautiful form and chuckling nervously.

"I guess I'll take the role of being on top for this night." chuckled Randall, blushing at the idea of fucking Art. Well, he's about to lose his virginity and have a very interesting sex romp with his best friend.

"Oh yeah, I'm really gonna love that kind of action! Fuck me, Randy!" grinned Art excitedly, eyeing Randall's penis and slowly lowering himself onto it, feeling the pointed tip of the lizard monster's erection brushing against his butt hole.

Taking a deep breath, Randall kissed Art lovingly, as he screamed and slammed his swollen penis into Art's butt, being met with resistance at first as his lover screamed out in surprise, feeling the warm, thick, squishy cock sliding into his butt. Pain was quickly replaced with intense pleasure, with Randall tightly grasping Art and fucking him hard and fast, slamming deep and hard into him, purring and panting heavily as he fucked him.

"Fuck me harder, Randy, please!" begged Art, crying throughout the pleasure as he met Randall's thrusts.

More than happy to oblige, Randall pounded the hell out of Art, the feeling of his fur against his scales, and that fact Art's butt kept him from squirting too soon only turned him on even further. Roaring, Randall crushes his lips hard into Art, and wrapping one of his arms around his lover's cock as he slammed into him furiously, with Art's screaming and laughter music to his ears as Randall slammed harder and harder into him.

"You horny enough, Art? My cock too much for your ass to handle?" huskily growled Randall, growing hornier by the second, and grasping Art's butt and squeezing hard.

Art let out a pleasured squeal, gasping and shuddering as Randall ravaged his tight butt, as they kissed like a couple of horny teenagers. The look in Art's eyes only fueled his lust, he could see that twinkle in his eyes, the love present in them along with the potent lust. He loves Art and wants to pleasure him to the extreme.

Randall's girth seemed to increase in size as he fucked Art's brains out, his cock brushing against his prostate as he's an all out beast as he fucks his lover right into the ground as hard as he could. He felt Art's cock throbbing and pouring semen onto his hand. Bringing his hand to Art's mouth, he watched as Art greedily sucked the semen off his fingers, leaving his hand nice and slick.

"Fuck, Randall, I love you! Do you hear me? I love you so fucking much!" screamed Art through his pleasure as Randall rammed into him with all he's got. For their first time, this sex was perfect.

"I love you too, Art! More than anything, I love you so much!" purred Randall as he felt his body heating up, his scales turning red around his head. "I'm gonna blow it, Art! Hang on!"

Giving one final thrust, Randall eyes shut, screaming Art's name to the top of his lungs. Art felt Randall's cock twitching and something warm, gooey, and very heavenly start shooting into him. Randall came hard into Art, hitting his prostate as hard as he could and spattering cum all throughout his insides. Art screamed as he ripped up grass and clung to Randall, semen shooting allover Randall, sticking to his fur, and squirting allover them and the surrounding grass. Randall collapsed atop Art, with Art laughing and panting as he felt Randall laying on him, covered in their spunk. Randall stayed inside Art, feeling his penis begin to go flaccid.

Staying silent, Randall and Art panted and held one another, the only noises coming from them was their blissful yet exhausting pants and gasps for air, their hearts beating out of their chests. Art's butt was throbbing, a heavenly euphoria overcame him as he buried his face into Randall's scaly chest, smiling as Randall purred lovingly and ran his sticky fingers through his soft, beautiful fur.

"Well, we kissed, we fucked, and now we're mated. I've got such a hot lizard monster for a boyfriend too." smiled Art as he finally caught his breath, laughing as he basked in the blissful moment with Randall. "I'll be writing down plenty of wet dreams of you in my dream journal."

"Wow, you're such a beautiful and oddball little monster, but I love you so damn much." chuckled Randall, sighing as he slowly pulled out, his penis retracting back into his slit, as his semen poured from Art's butt and onto his fur and legs.

Slowly rising to their feet, Randall and Art leaned on each other as they stumbled back to the sewer, looking at their sweaty, semen-coated reflections in the water. They smelled like sex, it was unmistakable. They're definitely gonna need a shower after this, especially should their frat brothers see them like this. It was a story neither of them wanted to tell, too personal and better left private.

Randall put his glasses back on, with the two popping a few more bottles and getting themselves drunk, with Randall feeling the full effects of it. Turning pale white, Randall snakes his body around Art's, clinging onto his grinning lover, with his eyes yellowing and his tongue out. Art chuckled and smiled, seeing Randall was freaking wasted. Alcohol sure could get him shit-faced.

"Dude, you're wasted!" laughed Art, as he walks them back from the sewer and quietly sneaks them into House OK, though thankfully Sheri and their brothers are all asleep. Using what he's learned from Mike, he sneaks him and Randall off to his bedroom, deciding to let the lizard monster sleep with him for the night. He climbed into his bed, feeling Randall tighten around him as they snuggled close in bed together.

"Tomorrow, I'll get you something for the hangover, but we're gonna need to shower and clean up quick." said Art, kissing Randall softly on his kiss-swollen lips. "But we're gonna have more of this hot action! My bed will be a much better place to screw around."

Too drunk to talk coherently, Randall simply muttered something stupidly and kissed Art back sloppily, passing out in his lover's arms. Art lovingly strokes one of his fronds, before giving him one more blissful and sweet kiss, and joining his boyfriend in the land of dreams, keeping him closely cuddled into his furry body.

"I love you, Randall. See you tomorrow, my drunken lizard lover." laughed Art, kissing Randall on his snout as sleep finally takes him.

**The end.**

* * *

**Randall X Art's now a thing! ;)**


End file.
